A Christmas Wish
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Jacks son Charlie befriends a Young Daniel Jackson who is living in a bad situation. Mentions of abuse. This is the precursor to my Christmas at the Cabin fic. This takes place the year before that story. Let me know what you think.


Title: A Christmas Wish

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: T

Summary: Jack's son Charlie befriends a young Daniel Jackson who is living down the street from them in a bad situation.

"Hey sport, who's your friend?" Jack asked as his son walked  
up the sidewalk flanked by a shaggy-haired, bespecticled boy who's  
nose was firmly planted in a book about two sizes too big for him

"Dad, this is Daniel Jackson, he is staying with the  
Wreskitts. Today was his first day at school. He used to live with  
his mom and dad in Egypt though, isn't that cool?" Charlie said in  
a rush, excited to finally get to introduce his new friend to his  
dad.

"Egypt, that is pretty neat. It's nice to meet you Daniel."  
Jack said his mind already going in twenty different directions  
about the boy.

Daniel barely lifted his head from the large volume to say a  
quickly mumbled "Nice to meet you sir" before being absorbed by the  
text again.

As the pair headed further along the sidewalk in the direction of  
some other kids from the neighborhood Jack wondered several things  
to himself. The least of them being where he had heard the name  
Jackson before, he was sure Carter would know. The most important  
thought, the Wreskitts taking in another foster child. wasn't there  
still an investigation after the last one. Jack was glad for one  
thing, Charlie had befriended the slight boy. He was too quiet for  
an eleven year old. Hopefully Charlie's rambunctiousness would rub  
off on Daniel.

The pair were inseperable so it was at an oddly silent dinner table  
two months later that Jack asked "What do you want for Christmas  
Charlie?" Several beats and a few vegetables later Charlie answered  
with a question of his own, he was getting more like Jack every  
day. "Can I get something for someone else, it would kind of be for  
me too?"

"That depends on what it is." Jack answered unsure of where this  
was going to end up.

"I want Daniel to live with us. To be my brother. He wants it  
too." Charlie said worried that his dad wouldn't agree, but knowing  
he had to for Daniel.

"Charlie he's living with the Wreskitts. He can't just move in.  
Where is this coming from?"

How was he going to get out of this. Charlie had promised Daniel he  
wouldn't tell anyone, the things Daniel told him were scary, and  
made him sad. But Charlie had 'pinky sworn' he'd keep the secret.  
Now it looked like he'd have to tell "Crap" the boy said under his  
breath. 'Wait a second dad's in the military, maybe that means he  
can get the President to make Mr. Wreskitt stop.' Charlie's  
thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"come on Charlie, I see the wheel's spinning in your head,  
whats going on?" Jack asked, wondering what could be weighing on  
his son so heavily.

"Dad, Daniel doesn't want to live with the Wreskitts any more,  
do you think you could get the president to say he doesn't have  
to?" Charlie asked sure he had come up with a great solution.

"Charlie it doesn't work like that, I don't talk to the  
president. Why doesn't Daniel want to live with the Wreskitts  
anymore?" Jack asked, dreading the answer. He knew about the  
investigation started by aligations from the last foster child they  
had.

"Daniel says Mr. Wreskitt is mean to him. He hits him alot.  
Daniel showed me a bruise on his back that looks really hurty. Dad,  
he shouldn't have to stay there. That's what we both want for  
Christmas, for Mr. Wreskitt to stop hurting Daniel. It's the only  
thing I'll ask for. I promise.

"Buddy, it's more complicated then him just moving in. There's  
alot of adult stuff that would have to be done. What about when I  
go on missions. I know your Grandmother wont be able to handle both  
of you."

"Dad, he doesn't do anything. He sits around and reads all  
day. He's real quiet"

"Yeah bud I know. I just can't give you an answer you'll like  
right now. Go work on your homework, while I'll clean up from  
dinner then we'll go skating."

"Ok dad." Was the boys dejected answer.

Charlie and Daniel spent just about every waking moment  
together. With the startling revelation of two weeks ago Jack was  
loathe to put an end to the friendship. Here Daniel was safe. Jack  
wouldn't take that away from him, but could he seriously consider  
bringing the boy into this family. Yes. The conclusion was quickly  
reached as Jack watched the boys work on a science project to be  
handed in before Christmas break. Daniel had a grasp of scholastics  
that was well beyond his eleven years. He needed to be in an  
environment that nurtured that, not one that stomped it down.

"So Daniel," Jack began as he came into the living room with  
mugs of steaming hot chocolate for all of them knowing he had to  
keep the conversation a light as possible "now that you've been  
here for a couple of months what do you think of Colorado Springs?"

Daniel took a sip of the coco considering Jack's words  
carefully, if this was a trick question he had to come up with the  
right answer, if he didn't he knew there would be consequenses,  
there always were. "Well sir, it's ok I guess. I kind of miss  
the desert though, it's too cold here." Daniel realised after he  
said it he had gone too far, and flinched waiting for the hit. When  
it didn't come he opened his eyes to see Jack sitting relaxed on the  
sofa, with the remote in hand. Daniel started closing his notebook,  
and text book, getting ready to move into another room, so Mr.  
O'Neill could watch tv in peace.

"Where ya going? You can stay in here and keep working, I was  
just going to watch a hockey game."

"Oh, we wont bother you by being here?" Daniel asked totally  
unsure of himself.

"No not at all. Infact, I'd probably bother you guys with the  
game. So I'll keep the tv off for now." As they got back to work  
Jack formulated his next question. "Are you excited about  
Christmas? Have you told Santa what you want yet?"

"I guess so sir. It's hard without my parents. If we were on  
a dig dad would usually have a tree shipped in, and get presents for  
all the workers, and their families. Mom would read "The Night  
Before Christmas" to me. I really miss them." Daniel said, the  
emotion choking him up a bit.

"What do you say we go to the mall tomorrow, since it's  
Saturday and you two can get your picture taken with Santa. Then  
we'll pick out a tree. If it's ok with Mrs. Wreskitt you can stay  
the night, and we'll get an early start."

"That would be cool. Can I call her now?" Daniel raised a  
silent prayer glad that he would get away from Mr. Wreskitt for  
atleast one night.

The next morning dawned with a fresh dusting of snow on the ground,  
and the sun shining, bright but cold. Jack woke up late around 0830  
to the sounds of cartoons and two giggiling boys. Laughter, a sound  
he hadn't heard in this house since the accident that took Sara from  
them two and a half years ago. It was a sound that went straight to  
Jack's heart.

"Ok boys" Jack said risking life and limb to wade through  
the 'fort' they had constructed out of blankets, in the living  
room, "who's ready to go see Santa, and pick out a Christmas tree?"

Daniel stood rooted to the spot. They hadn't thought to get a  
change of clothes last night, in the excitement of Mrs. Wreskitt  
allowing him to spend the night movies had been picked out  
and 'bookmarked' on the Dish network, trivial details had been  
forgotten. Daniel was worried and in a move Jack had seen all too  
often in the two+ months he had known the boy, he was hugging  
himself tightly. Sure that since he didnt have a change of clothes  
he wouldn't be able to go. Meaning he'd have to go back to the  
Wreskitts and risk a beating for messing up plans he was sure his  
foster parents made knowing he'd be out of the house.

Jack, seeing this thought process taking residence in Daniel's  
brain quickly put a halt to it by saying "Charlie, do you think you  
might have something that would fit Daniel so he can change his  
clothes and we can get out of here?"

At this suggestion Daniel let out an audible sigh of relief and  
followed Charlie out of the living room to get the day started. He  
wouldn't have to go back to the Wreskitts anytime soon. Maybe his  
own quietly asked for Christmas wish would come true.

It was quickly decided they would get breakfast out and head to  
the mall as soon as possible. Jack not wanting to be at the mall  
any longer then necessary with all the other Christmas shpooers was  
hoping for a quick in and out. A stop at McDonald's and 20 minutes  
later they were headed to the mall. The boys talking quietly in the  
back seat of the extended cab truck. Jack caught small bits of  
conversation ranging from the Christmas Daniel spent in Germany to  
the time Charlie got to fly all by himself to Minniesota to spend  
the holiday with Jacks parents.

As the trio climbed out of the truck at the mall they were  
greeted at the entrance by a 'Salvation Army Bell-ringer' Jack gave  
them each a handfull of change to drop in the kettle as they  
passed. Once inside the mall christmas music could be heard playing  
over the loudspeaker system just barely audible over the bustle of  
shpooers. Jack's quick admonishment of "Stick close" was grumbled  
at by Charlie, and agreed with studiously by Daniel who had been  
separated from his parents once at the bazaar in Ciro. He didn't  
like the feeling much and was glad to grab Jack's hand quickly.  
They found their way to the 'Santa's Workshop' area that had been  
set up in the center of the mall the boys getting in line and Jack  
standing off to the side to wait for them, and pay for the keepsake  
picture. Soon Charlie and Daniel were ushered up to Santa by an elf  
that very closely resembled Cassie. She turned as the boys were  
seated and said something quietly to another elf and strode over to  
Jack.

"Happy Holidays Uncle Jack." Cassie said wiht merriment in her  
voice, hugging Jack.

"How'd you get roped into this gig Cass?" Jack asked humor  
evident in his tone.

"Mom volunteered me through the community center. It's a lot  
of fun though." Cassie said sincerely.

Pictures quickly taken and paid for Charlie, Jack, and Daniel  
headed off to wander around the mall. Jack noticed a calmness in  
Daniel he hadn't ever seen before. It was then that Jack realised  
where he knew the boys last name from. He had a striking  
resemblence to his mother Claire Jackson. Who Jack had met briefly  
once after she and her husband had figured out how to get the Star  
Gate open. Giving Jack his current job, Intergalactic explorer. He  
had to give this boy a better existance then the one he was  
currently living. If only to honor the memory of Daniels parents.

Charlie had spotted the 'Build-a-Bear workshop' "Dad can we go  
in, can we make a stuffed animal?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. It looks like fun." Jack said resigining himself  
to make this a good day for Daniels sake.

They entered they store and quickly set to work deciding which  
animal to stuff. Charlie quickly picked a dog, and was off to the  
stuffing machine. For Daniel the choice was a bit more difficult.  
He had seen the huge amount of softly furred animals and couldn't  
decide. He stopped infront of a barrel of unstuffed monkeys to read  
the sign above. It stated that this was the 'Animal of the month'  
and a portion of the proceeds from the sale of the monkeys would go  
to the local orphaned childrens home. Jack could see the wheels  
spinning in Daniels head, and made up his mind quickly.

"I don't know about you but I've always been partial to  
monkeys. So I think I'll get one." This seemed to make up  
Daniels mind as well as he reached into the barrel and also grabed a  
monkey. Secure in the knowledge that the money would go to helping  
children who's possition he had once been in. Once they got  
done 'Stuffing and Fluffing' their animals a reality seemed to hit  
Daniel and he stopped in the middle of the store and hugged his arms  
to his chest tightly. Jack saw this and realised that Daniel didn't  
have any way to pay for his monkey, and was afraid it would be taken  
away from him. Jack wouldn't let that happen and he squatted down  
in frnt of Daniel saying "Consider it an early christmas  
present." Jack stood and headed off to find the perfect outfit.  
Charlie picked out doctors scrubs, for Jack's it was an explorer  
outfit complete with 'boonie hat', and Daniel chose a set of Air  
Force 'blues'. Charlie must have told him that Jack was in the  
service. When it came to the 'make your own birth certificate'  
Charlie named his Janet, Jack went with D.J. wondering if Daniel  
would understand, apparently he did as he named his monkey Colonel  
Jack.

They left after paying for their animals. Next stop the toy  
store, which Jack realised some marketing genius had thought to put  
across the mall from the shop they were just in. "Ok guys, your  
not leaving untill you've each picked out two toys." Jack said sure  
that Daniel probably didn't have many toys. He came back to where  
Jack was standing quickly holding two very small easy to pack and  
travel with toys. Jack scowled saying "Bigger, if it takes both  
hands to carry then it's big enough. Daniel walked away and came  
back again about ten minutes later carrying a train set and Trivial  
Pursuit.

"Is this ok, Mr. O'Neill?" Daniel asked afraid he had gone too  
far.

"That's fine, buddy, and call me Jack." Jack said, realising  
the young man would probably continue to call him the more formal  
name till the end of time unless told otherwise.  
Daniel smiled at the use of the nickname. 'This is going to be a  
good Christmas' he thought to himself as they left the toy store.

As they left the toy store Jack was already planning how Daniels  
Track and cars would fit with the set He and Charlie had been  
putting together since Charlie could tottle down the steps to the  
basement. Before leaving the mall Jack knew one more stop had to be  
made that niether one of the younger boys would like. They would  
all need to get nice clothes for church on Christmas Eve. Jack had  
decided that Bob and Lorna Wreskitt be damned Daniel was spending  
Christmas Eve and Day with Charlie and him.

"Ok boys let's try these on and get out of here I wanna get a  
tree before all the good ones are taken." Jack said to get them to  
hurry through the boring try on part. He just didn't want to have  
to come back any closer to Christmas then was necessary.

When Jack saw what Bob had done to Daniel he saw red. Cigarette  
burns to the shoulder, belt, and hand marks all over his back. Jack  
wanted nothing more then to beat the man senseless at the moment.  
No body hurts a child like that. Neither adult would see the light  
of day for a very long time if Jack anything to do with it.

As they headed for the Tree Farm Jack was already formulating  
his plan. He wasn't a Colonel in the Air Force for nothing. He  
would need a professionals documentation of the injuries. He'd call  
Janet when they got home. Hopefully her report would convince DCS  
that Daniel needed to get out of that situation. Letters of  
recomendation from General Hammond and Major Carter would go along  
way in proving his fitness to be an emergency foster parent till he  
could file for adoption of Daniel. They picked the biggest tree  
they could find a 71/2 foot tall Douglas Fir they aptly named 'The  
Beast'.

Once they got home Jack let Charlie and Daniel play outside  
while he put in the call to Janet.

"Fraiser." was the clipped response he got when the call was  
transfered form the main switchboard to her office.

"Janet, it's Jack. Would you mind stopping by on your way  
home. I need a huge favor." Jack asked not really wanting to go  
into detail over the phone.

"Sure Jack, is everything ok?" Janet asked, worry creeping  
into her voice.

"Yeah, well no. It's not something I want to get into over the  
phone." Was his simple reply.

"Listen Janet, I need to get off of here and check on Charlie. I  
tell you everything when you get here."

"Ok Jack, I'll talk to you later." Janet said then hung up the  
phone to make her mid-afternoon rounds.

"Charlie whats going on out here?" Jack yelled as he stepped  
out onto the deck. He saw Bob Wreskitt grabbing Daniel and pulling  
him away from the house. That was all he needed to see. Jack  
bypassed the steps and jumped to the ground yelling "Get your  
hands off of him, and get off my property, or I'll call the cops."  
At those words Wreskitt dropped Daniels arm and advanced on  
Jack. Not wanting to have a fight in front of the boys Jack told  
them to get in the house and call the police. As soon as they were  
in the house Jack took the other man down and held him there face in  
the snow till the police got there.

"Officer, I want to press charges of assult aginst this man."  
Jack stated calmly.

"I didn't touch you O'Neill." The man spat.

"No but you've been abusing the boy placed in your home for  
Foster Care. That stops here and now." Jack said again in a calm  
tone.

"Sir you'll have to come down to the precinct in order to  
formally press charges. But if it's the way you say it is we can  
hold him for 24 hours so you can come in at a time more convient to  
you."

"That would be perfect officer." Jack replied as he walked  
toward his home, to comfort his boys, as he had come to think of  
them.

"Dad Aunt Janet's here. Cool, she brought Sam with her"  
Charlie called from the living room where he and Daniel were  
watching tv later that evening.

"Let them in, and tell then to come to the kitchen." Jack said  
as he was setting a pot of coffee to heat. Glad he'd be able to get  
both of their opinions on the situation.

"Hi Aunt Janet, Sam. This is Daniel he's going to be my  
brother." Jack heard Charlie say as the front door was opened then  
quickly closed to admit the guests and keep out the cold.

"Jan, Sam I'm in the kitchen, since my son forgot to mention  
that." Jack yelled in mock anger for Charlie to hear. He got two  
laughing faces in response as the women came into the kitchen.

"Jack what was all that brother talk about?" Janet asked  
wondering if thats what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Have a seat. For what I'm about to tell you you'll need it."  
As the pair seated them selves Jack started

"That little boy is Daniel Jackson, son of Claire and Mel  
Jackson. The couple who's research opened the 'Gate. They died in  
a museum accident about two years ago. Shortly after we started  
going through. Daniel has been shuffeled from one foster home to  
another. Most recently he was placed with a couple down the road  
from me. I found out from Charlie they've been abusing and  
neglecting him. I'm going to press charges aginst them and file for  
adoption of Daniel. Janet I need you to write a formal report on  
his injuries, and Sam I'll need you to write a recommendation for  
me."

"By all means. We are here for you. I'll need to see either  
the actual injuries, or pictures of them." Janet said the first to  
gather herself from Jack's story.

"Not a problem. Daniel, can you come here, Charlie get my  
digital camera out of my office."

"Ok." and "Yes sir." were the answers he got respectively.

"Why do you need the camera dad?" Charlie asked as the pair  
entered the room.

"You remember how Mr. Wreskitt came here earlier," at their  
nods Jack continued "Well because he did that Charlie you might  
just get your Christmas Wish."

"Really. Holy Hannah" Charlie exclaimed as he hugged first  
his dad then Daniel.

Charlie rushed out of the room sing-songing "I'm gonna have a  
Brother, I'm gonna have a Brother." Daniel seemed torn, he wasn't  
sure if he wanted to go with Charlie and let the adults talk even  
though he was sure they'd be talking about him, or stay and get  
comfort from Jack. Jack was the first adult he felt safe, and  
comfortable with since his parents. Jack made the decision for him by  
holding his arms open and saying a quiet "C'mere". Daniel went to  
Jack and sat on his knees where he was immediately rewarded with a hug.

"Hey buddy I need you to do me a favor. You're not going to like  
it, but it'll help get you away from Mr. Wreskitt. Do you think you  
can turn around and show Doc. Janet your back?"

"You really want to adopt me?" Daniel said not believing it.

"Yeah. You've been through a lot but now it'll get better.  
You'll have a real steady home. How do you feel about that?" Jack  
really wanted to know his opinion.

"I'd really like that." Daniel responded in a small unsure  
voice. He got off Jack's lap, turned and pulled his shirt up to show  
Janet the abuse he had suffered at Bob Wreskitts hand. Janet quickly  
get the camera and took several pictures. She would use these to show  
Daniels case worker that he needed to taken out of that house as soon  
as possible. Daniel quickly put the shirt back down and sat on Jacks  
knees again.

"Janet what do you think my chances are? With working at the  
Mountain? Do you really think they'll let me have him?" Jack asked  
the question that had been worrying him since this whole thing  
started.

"Jack I'll be honest I don't know what your chances are. There  
are somethings that are working aginst you. There are also somethings  
working in your favor. In the end it depends on how the Social Worker  
thinks Daniel will thrive in this environment versus another one. I  
need to get going make sure Cassie made it home from the community  
center."

"Yeah we saw her at the mall today. Charlie got a kick out of  
it." Jack said remembering how long it took to calm him down.

The dreaded day was upon them. Daniel would have to go to  
the police station and give his statement. Jack had printed double  
copies of the pictures Janet took. One set for the police report  
and one for DCS.

"Ok boys, come on we have a lot to do today. Let's get a  
move on." Jack said just wanting to get this over with.

"Dad I'm scared, what's going to happen to Daniel after  
today? Will he have to go back to the Wreskitt's? I don't want him  
to. I want him to stay here with us." Charlie said close to  
tears. Jack grabbed him in a hug. Unable to say much for the tears  
in his throat.

"I don't know Charlie; anyone with sense would know that  
that man should be locked up for a very long time. As for Daniel  
staying with us I don't know about that either. I would love for  
him to live here. There is so much to think about. I'm going to  
fight for him to be able to live here. That's all I can do."  
Charlie accepted this information and let Jack go so he could get  
ready. While Jack and Daniel were at the police station Charlie  
would stay with Cassie. Jack didn't want both boys irreparably  
scarred by this incident. As they got settled into the truck Jack  
made a suggestion that he hoped would take their minds off the day  
ahead.

"How about tonight after dinner we see if Aunt Janet and  
Cassie want to come sledding with us?" Jack got nods of assent from  
both boys. Daniel wanted to say something else. Jack had gotten  
good at reading his body language. A self hug meant he was scared,  
if he chewed on his lip he was worried. Sometimes as he was falling  
asleep Jack even saw him suck on his thumb, as sign of insecurity.  
Jack hoped with enough time spent in a caring home some of these bad  
habits would be left behind.

"Jack," Daniel started in his quiet unsure tone, "can we  
maybe see if Sam wants to come too. She's nice, and it was really  
cool when she helped us with our science project. Her help is the  
only reason we got a good grade."

Jack could tell that Daniel liked Sam so he hoped she would  
be able to come along. He said to Daniel "We can call and ask her  
after we get these two stops out of the way." As they neared  
Janet's house Jack could hear Charlie quietly sing-songing Daniel  
likes Sam. Daniel and Sam sitting in a tree…' Jack would put a  
quick end to this.

"Charlie should I come in with you and tell Cassie that you  
thought she was, now what's the word you used, oh yeah Hot, in the  
elf costume at the mall last week?" Jack knew his job was done when  
Charlie stopped picking on Daniel and started blushing. As Charlie  
got out of the truck and started up the driveway Jack rolled down  
the window and shouted for him to be good, and to ask about sledding  
later.

Now was the tough part of the day. Jack glanced in the rear view  
mirror several times as they got closer to the station. Daniel was  
hugging himself and chewing on his lip. This was not good. Jack  
was so out of his league right now. Give him system lords and  
battle strategies over this any day of the week. Jack got down on  
aching protesting knees when they got to the station and pulled  
Daniel to him. This was all for Daniel Jack just had to keep  
reminding himself of that and the joy he would get from seeing Bob  
Wreskitt in Jail for the rest of his life. He said to Daniel before  
releasing him, "Danny whatever happens from here on out I just want  
you to know that I am so proud of you for being strong enough to do  
this. I'm going to be right here with you for as long as they'll  
let me. Don't ever doubt that." As he gave his statement to the  
detective Jack noticed that Daniel sat taller and spoke stronger,  
more assuredly then he could ever remember. Statement given Jack  
and Daniel were allowed to go.

In the truck Jack noticed Daniel wiping at his eyes almost  
convulsively.  
"Daniel, we don't have to go to DCS right now. I can have the  
police fax a copy of your statement to them, and I'll fax my request  
for emergency foster care status. How's that sound?"

Daniel hugged Jack around the neck unable to speak. On the way  
back to Janet's house Jack called Sam.

"Carter, I'm taking the kids sledding after dinner, Janet and  
Cassie are supposed to be coming too. What do you say? Daniel  
would really like you to come with us." Jack said knowing that  
would do the trick.

"Well sir, I have several projects running that I really  
shouldn't leave. But I would imagine that Daniel has had a rough  
day. I can leave the projects with Felger and Lee. What time and  
where did you want to meet?"

"Let's set it for 7:30 at Cassie's park." Jack said giving his  
goodbye's and hanging up as they got to Janet's house.

"Damn." Jack cursed loudly. Daniel flinched quietly  
whispering an I'm sorry'. The boys had just trudged back up the  
hill and were readying the sled to go down again. Jack had been off  
in his own world realizing that he didn't have enough presents to  
give both Charlie and Daniel the kind of Christmas they deserved.  
He'd have to run back out to the mall. Before he sent them back  
down the hill Jack said "no Daniel I'm sorry I was just thinking, I  
didn't mean to scare you. You boys ready to go again." Their shouts  
of yes were quickly covered by squeals of excitement as they rushed  
faster and faster down the hill. As Janet came back with cups of  
steaming coffee and cocoa Jack thanked her and paid for his three.  
Hating the possibility of ruining her weekend Jack didn't want to  
ask but, if she said no there was always old Mrs. Partina, she'd  
watch the boys no problem.

"Janet I hate to ask on such short notice but would you be  
able to watch the boys for me tomorrow I need to run to the mall and  
finish shopping." With Christmas being only five days away and the  
kids being off school starting Tuesday tomorrow would be his only  
chance.

"Of course Jack, I'd love to. One of the marks on Daniels  
back looked like a cut that may have gotten infected, that'll give  
me a chance to check it out and treat it." Janet responded smiling  
brightly as Daniel and Charlie came back to the hill top and claimed  
their cocoas. Jack knew he'd eventually have to take Daniel back to  
the Wreskitt's to get clothes. They'd go tomorrow before he took  
them to Janet's. Pushing them back down the hill Jack turned to  
Janet and was about to thank her when he saw Lorna Wreskitt coming  
toward them carrying an old battered suit case and back pack. Jack  
wondered what was going on. Hi questions were answered soon enough.

"Here this is all of Daniel's things. I'm sorry this  
happened. Now that Bob's in jail I can leave town, and he won't  
ever be able to hit me again." With this she dropped Daniel's  
things at Jack's feet and walked away quickly. That settled that  
problem. Daniel wouldn't have to go near that house anymore. Both  
adults looked quizzically at the retreating woman's back then at  
each other neither one sure what to make of what had just happened.  
They were interrupted by Sam walking up to them from the hot drink  
stand a cup wrapped in her hands.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Sam asked looking at the  
luggage at Jacks feet.

"No Daniel's foster mother just dropped this off and said  
she was leaving town. It's everything he has." Jack's statement  
cut off by the arrival of Daniel and Charlie.

"Sam you came!" Jack had to smile at Daniel's excitement.  
This boy, who in the two and a half months Jack had known him had  
never been one for physical contact, went straight up to Sam and  
grabbed her in the fiercest hug Jack had ever seen. That was  
progress. After he untangled himself from the hug Daniel noticed  
his bags on the ground and looked questioningly at Jack.

"Mrs. Wreskitt just dropped them off; I think she is going  
out of town for a while." Was Jacks explanation.

Daniel, looking solemn as a church mouse said with all the  
emphasis of someone three times his age. "Good she deserves another  
chance away from him." Everyone was stunned by the disdain in the  
words of this normally quiet boy. It seemed Lorna was just as much  
a victim as Daniel.

The mood was lightened when Cassie came over to the group  
and stuffed a hand full of snow down Jacks back. Teams were chosen  
Jack and Charlie, Sam and Daniel, Janet and Cassie and the snowball  
fight was on. The snowballs volleyed back and forth, some hard  
packed and others breaking softly on contact. 45 minutes later all  
six warrior's were so tired, their aim so off, that most of  
the missiles' were landing in a pile in the middle of the group.

Daniel said quietly to Sam "thanks for being on my team."  
Then gave her an embarrassed kiss on the cheek. Walking back to the  
truck Jack didn't think Daniel would ever be able to get the smile  
off his face. He had to tease the boy about it.

"What are you all smiles about?" Jack asked making sure the  
humor was evident in his tone.

Daniel could lie with the best of them and did so  
easily. "I've never had a snowball fight before. It was a lot of  
fun. Thanks for bringing me with you tonight." A yawn the likes  
of which Jack had never seen before ended the statement. It would  
be straight to bed for these two when they got home.

Jack was not looking forward to going to the mall so much so  
that he considered just going to the bookstore for Daniel. With the  
way that boy read books Jack knew he'd have a hard time keeping up  
with him. What would he be interested in? Jack was completely  
lost. Knowing the one gift he wanted so badly to give was out of  
his reach. A stable home. With it being just days before Christmas  
and knowing how slowly the government worked it could be months  
before Jack go tan answer. Even then it may not be the answer he  
wanted. So here he stood four days before Christmas with out the  
slightest clue what to get. Thinking strategically Jack pictured  
the bookshelves at the house. Trying to come up with the titles of  
some of the books. After several minutes he picked up a  
few fantasy' type books, because he thought the pictures on the  
front were cool. Apparently the Forgotten Realms' author had heard  
of Neetu, as the cover of one of the books looked about as grimy as  
that Hell planet. While there Jack went back to the café area and  
picked up two packages of their signature brand coffee. Janet and  
Sam would love them.

Three hours and a quarter of a tank of gas later Jack felt  
like he knew every shopping center in the town of Colorado Springs.  
His shopping was done. He had gotten clothes and several Lego's  
model sets for Daniel and another train set to add to the  
collection. His last stop was to the sporting goods store. Charlie  
would need a new glove for baseball and Jack thought it couldn't  
hurt to get one for Daniel also. Jack couldn't resist the street  
hockey gear he saw and bought it too. This was going to be a great  
Christmas. He would take the gifts to work and wrap them there not  
wanting to risk Charlie's sneaky side. That boy could sniff out  
presents better then a dog could a rabbit.

Sitting in his office Monday going over mission reports Jack  
got the call he had been waiting for.

"Hello this is Paulette Rowlinds. I am Daniel Jackson's  
case worker. I got your report and request. Sir I'm calling to  
inform you that you have been granted temporary emergency foster  
status, since we can't get in touch with Daniel's current foster  
mother. I will be coming to your home after the holidays to start  
the process for full foster status. We can iron out the details  
later. Is that ok Colonel O'Neill?" Jack was in shock.

"Thank you ma'am, yes that would be great. Can I ask how  
this went through so quickly, not that I'm not grateful?" Jack  
wondered how he had stocked up so much good karma.

"Well we had planned to grant your status after the holidays  
but we received a call from a General Hammond explaining just how  
dire the situation was. That was when we tried to get in touch with  
Mrs. Wreskitt. She was unreachable so I made the decision to push  
things through so this boy could have a good Christmas." Jack  
thanked her and hung up the phone still not quite sure what had just  
happened. Hammond had gotten involved. Jack would owe him big  
time. After the briefing Jack waited at Hammond's office door.  
Called in Jack sat and got to the point.

"Sir, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for  
Daniel. It means more then you will ever know to us. You have  
truly made our Christmas." Jack said getting a bit chocked up.

"From what Dr. Frasier said I had no choice but to help get  
that boy out of that house. How a person could do that to a child  
is beyond me. At any rate Colonel have a good holiday, and I don't  
expect to see you or your team until after the first of the year.  
Dismissed." Jack stood and gave a perfect salute. Then made his  
way to the infirmary he thanked Janet and invited her and Cassie  
over for Christmas day. On his way out he stopped by Carter's lab  
and told her the news also inviting her. Jack would wait till  
Christmas day to tell the boys.

Jack snapped awake. Something wasn't right. Listening to  
the sounds of the house Jack heard it. Almost inaudible sobbing.  
Daniel. Jack ran to the spare room they had set up for him and his  
heart broke at the sight. Thumb firmly planted in Daniel's mouth he  
must have been dreaming his eyes were closed. Jack went to him, and  
aching knees be damned, knelt on the floor gathering Daniel to him.  
Rubbing small circles on his back and whispering soothing nonsense  
Jack finally managed to break Daniel out of the dream and wake him  
up.

"Hey, some dream you were having. You want to talk about  
it?" Jack asked in a whisper not wanting to wake Daniel too much.  
Shaking his head Daniel relaxed into Jacks arms. Easing off the  
floor Jack picked a slightly shaking Daniel up and carried him to  
his own room. Back against the headboard Jack rocked Daniel till he  
heard the soft stuttering snores that signaled sleep. In a few  
hours it would be Christmas morning and Jack didn't want any more  
nightmares to keep the boy from enjoying it. Precisely at 8:30 am  
Charlie came into Jack's room the same as he had done every year to  
jump on the bed and tell the man to get up as it was past time to  
open presents. Jack saw him get a running start and held his hand  
up showing the sleeping boy in his arms. Charlie stopped short and  
gave his dad a questioning look.

"He had a nightmare. I think we can let him sleep a little  
longer. Climb on up here." Jack said hoping Charlie wouldn't be  
too upset at the situation. Charlie silently climbed onto the bed  
and placed his hand softly on Daniels back. Not truly understanding  
the pain Daniel must be in. Another half hour passed and Daniel  
woke a bit more ready to face the day. Since his parents death  
Christmas had been a tough time for Daniel. Maybe this year things  
would be different. Climbing out of the bed after the boys Jack  
turned and flipped the covers back over the bed. Getting to the  
living room before Charlie and Daniel could rip into the multi  
colored boxes Jack sat them both on the sofa.

"Boys I have one present I wanted to give you before you  
open the others." Jack said letting a second of silence pass.  
Seeing the expectant looks on their faces Jack couldn't wait any  
longer. He had surprised himself by not telling them on Monday when  
he found out.

"Charlie you got your Christmas wish. Mrs. Rowlinds called  
me on Monday and told me. We're keeping Daniel." Jack was certain  
he was deaf. The shouts that erupted following his announcement  
could have woken the dead.

"Are you serious dad? He's really going to be my brother?"  
Charlie said trying to contain his happiness.

"Yes Charlie, now if you two don't start opening these  
presents I'm going to take them back." Jack said jokingly. Daniel  
thought to himself, that he didn't need other presents Jack and  
Charlie were the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
